1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector connecting structure capable of smoothly connecting connectors, wherein, for example, connectors on a vehicle door panel and on a vehicle door trim are smoothly connected simultaneously with the assemblage of the door trim onto the door panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 8 shows a connecting structure of a vehicle door circuit unit disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Heisei 8-128699.
In this structure, various accessories 67,68,69,70, and 71 and circuit units (flexible flat circuit units) 72 and 73 connected to the above accessories are installed on an inner door panel 65 or on a door trim 66 for enabling ito connect the circuit units 72 and 73 upon assemblage of the door trim 66 onto the inner door panel 65.
On the inner door panel 65, accessories such as a speaker 67 and a door lock 68 are installed, further, a connector 75 for a door mirror driving unit on an outer door panel 74, another connector 76 for the circuit unit 73 on the door trim, and the circuit unit 72 connecting the accessories 67 and 68 or the connectors 75 and 76 are installed.
On the other hand, various switches 69 and 70 and the door lamp 71 are installed on the face of the door trim 66 and the circuit unit 73 connected with them is also installed on the back of the door trim 66. The circuit unit 73 has a connector 78 corresponding to the connector 76 on the inner door panel 65.
As shown in FIG. 9, the connector 78 is made by arranging terminals 62 of the flexible flat circuit unit 73 within a opening of a substrate 64 made of a synthetic resin. The terminal 62 has an exposed conductor 62a.
Referring to FIG. 8, the door trim 66 is assembled onto the inner door panel 65 after assemblage of the inner door panel 65 onto the outer door panel 74. The male connector 76 of the door panel side is inserted into the female connector 78 of the door trim side in an arrow-direction Z4 in FIG. 9, and the connectors 76 and 78 are electrically connected with a contact between an exposed conductor 61 on an outer surface of the male connector and the exposed conductor 62a on an inner surface of the female connector.
However, there has been a problem on the aforementioned prior art connector connecting structure that connection work is not easy, that is, an engagement between the connectors 76 and 78 would not be performed well if the door trim 66 is aslant even a little upon assemblage of the door trim 66 onto the door panel.